Soror Nostra
by The Written Revenge
Summary: In 1984, the Winchester meet a little girl. And so begins a journey, one spanning many years, in which friends are made, enemies are found, and lovers unite. And thus the little girl becomes a beacon, and the past, present, and future are written. Soror Nostra: Our Sister. (Destiel, Sabriel, OC warning.)


Supernatural, Something that's always been a good topic to write on. The fanfiction almost writes itself. This may seem like an overdone thing, y'know, the 'adopted sister/brother thing' but I like putting my twists on things. This'll be fun.

Disclaimer: I DUN'T OWN SPN. JEEEEZ. I do, however, own the character, and the plot, so yeh.

* * *

Bright blues eyes looked upon the strange scenery in wonder. They came from a small girl, standing in the middle of a bustling park. Her fuzzy brunette hair was long and seemed unkempt, the exact opposite of her clean white dress, and her pale feet bare. She grasped a rag doll cat, missing it's button eyes. Never had the small girl seen such a large amount of people in her life. People were pushing past her as if she wasn't there. In a way, it scared her, but being a six year old girl, she couldn't quite comprehend why. She seemed to know lots of things she couldn't quite comprehend, actually. Like how she knew that the bills the man at the hot dog stand was giving to the lady were the wrong ones, or that the man on the bike should have braked instead of go faster, or the fact that the two boys sitting at the park bench were very, very, very special.

And somewhat knowing that, she walked up to them.

"Hello." she said, her voice soft, almost washing away against the noise of the crowd.

"Scram kid." said the older, a teen, freckled and green eyed, his hair in, what was to her, a soldier style.

In rebuttal, she stuck her tongue out, causing the younger to laugh. He was shaggier, and much nicer looking. She liked him.

"Why are you sitting here alone?" she asked, smiling at them.

"We're waiting for our...parents" the younger said, making her eyebrow go up ever so slightly.

"Nu-uh." she said, making his eyes widen.

"Yuh-huh."said the elder, frowning.

"Nuh-huh, 'cus you only got one of 'em. Your mommy's gone." she said, as if it was common knowledge.

"How do you know that?" said the younger boy, as both the brother's stared in shock.

"I know stuff. And ya' kinda got that look." she said, smiling, in, if possible, cocky way.

"What are you?" said the older, his tone serious.

"I dunno. " She said. The younger gave his brother a look, with a returning nod, he looked at the girl again.

"My name is Sam, and this is Dean. What's your's?" he said, smiling politely, his face showing concern.

"Uhm...I...I don't know..." she said, suddenly very, very scared. She didn't like knowing the answer to something, and not knowing what her name was was something she didn't like one bit. Tears began falling down her face, and she began sobbing gently.

"Shit, don't cry kid. Come on, stop. Please." said Dean, as strangers began to stare, some with disapproval on their faces.

"Hey, it's okay... Can you take us where you live?" said Sam, trying to comfort he, to get some information, but her crying only worsened, as she sobbingly screamed 'I don't know'.

Sam all of a sudden picked the girl up, which surprised her. It surprised him too, her being only half his size.

"Whaterya doin'?" she said, still sobbing.

"We're taking you to the police station so we can find your house." he said, his statement giving the girl some comfort.

"Nkay Sam." she said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Sam, Dad said to stay here." said Dean quietly.

"I'd think he'd understand. I mean it's not like she's a vampire or a ghost." he said, making a face.

"...Okay."said Dean, sighing.

As so they strolled from the park onto the small, similarly crowded main street. There was a festival in town, and tourists and residents alike were abuzz with excitement. They girl, despite her surrounding had fallen into a gentle sleep on Sam's shoulder, as Dean stared at her in disdain. Sam strained as he carried the strange girl, constantly shifting positions.

"Sam, let me hold her, she's too big for you." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, someday I might just be bigger than you." he said, pouting at his brother.

"Yeah, and I might just like dick." he said in a sarcastic tone. They might have been kids, but the brother knew a thing or two about the world. And Dean especially, being thirteen. At least, that's how he felt.

Sam rolled his eyes, and giving him the girl, pointed at what seemed to be the station.

"There it is." he said, looking up at Dean.

"Yeah genius. As if I couldn't see the building with the giant sign saying 'Police Station'." he said, walking in front on his brother, who in return,stuck his tongue out at him. As they walked through the front door, Dean cursed.

"Dammit Sam..." he said, loud enough for Sam to hear.

"What is it?" said Sam, as his brother pointed to the front desk. Standing there was their father, dressed in suit and tie, talking to one of the police officers.

"...He...might understand." said Sam, knowing better.

"Let's hope so Sammy."

As they walked through the door, their father turned to them for a moment, his face falling into a grim look.

"Could you excuse me for a second." He said to the officer, as he turned fully to the boys.

"Sam...Dean...Who is this?" he said, looking at the girl in Dean's arms.

"She doesn't know. Not her name or where she's from. Dad...do you think it's related?"said Sam, his nine year old mind spinning its gears.

"I don't know Sam. Maybe." he said, rubbing his chin lightly, his own mind whirring.

"Take her back to the room." he said quickly, quietly enough the policemen couldn't quite hear.

"Dad, if she is... Is that such a good idea?" said Dean, glancing at the girl fast asleep on his shoulder.

"...Just in case... Do some tests to make sure she isn't somethin'... As many as you can..." He said, looking at the slumbering child as well.

"But Dad, she's just-" said Sam, before his father threw him a glance.

"Get going. Isn't long before night. I'll be back in the morning."

"Okay dad."

"Keep the doors locked, and Dean."

"Yeah Dad?"

"Keep Sammy safe."

"Yes sir."

And so two boys left the station, their thoughts slightly heavier, as the girl hung onto Dean's neck, unbeknownst to the world around her, slumbering before the inevitable storm.


End file.
